callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
GIGN
The GIGN (French: Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale, English: National Gendarmerie Intervention Group), is the French military police force's elite counter terrorism/tactical unit. They make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, fighting Russian troops through the streets of in "Bag and Drag". Campaign The GIGN appear prominently in the campaign mission, "Bag and Drag". The GIGN Barracks, located in Satory, was presumed to have been hit by the pre-emptive chemical attacks. Most of the GIGN's members were said to have died during the attack, while the few surviving men fought their way during the night and the morning of the following day and ended up in a Parisian restaurant. A group of Delta Force operatives, Team Metal, were sent to regroup and assist the GIGN. Upon arriving, the GIGN commander, Sabre reported that they were 'seven men standing', but nevertheless assisted in pushing to Volk's hideout. It is presumed that only two members of the GIGN, Sabre and Faucon, were alive at that point. They then descended down to the sewers, with Faucon using a crowbar to break open a locked door to gain access to the catacombs underneath Paris. However, they soon entered into another gunfight with Volk's personal bodyguards, and chased him back to street level. When they managed to get back to ground level, Volk had escaped in a car, though the GIGN ordered Team Metal to resume chase, and stayed behind to hold off enemy reinforcements. The GIGN did not make an appearance in "Iron Lady", though it is presumed Sabre and Faucon are alive following the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. GIGN Members *Sabre *Faucon *Tueur (K.I.A.) *Morel (K.I.A.) These men's ranks are randomly generated. *Leboeuf (usually Sgt.) *Leblanc *Perilloux *Phillipe *Astor *Beliveau *Navarre *Chaloux *Taillon Weapons Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 Riot Shield Create-A-Class MW3.png|Riot Shield Weapon mp412 large.png|MP412 (sometimes used by Sabre) Multiplayer The GIGN only appears in the map Resistance fighting the Spetsnaz.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXHeLvHENto The announcer is the Corsica interceptor from the "Mind the Gap" cutscene. Quotes Battle Dialog Survival The GIGN appears in Survival Mode, named Riot Shield Squad. It is unlocked at rank 21 and costs $5000. They appear in a group of three, wielding Riot Shields and MP5s. They can be bought from the Air Support Armory. Multiplayer Maps ResistanceMW3.jpg|Resistance Gallery gign call of.JPG|GIGN fighting in the streets of Paris. gign 2.JPG|GIGNs with a MP5 and FAMAS in the Reveal trailer. MW3 M4A1 pic.jpg|GIGN Operatives fighting in the Resistance multiplayer map. Note the insignia on fellow teammates. GIGN Multiplayer icon.png|GIGN multiplayer icon. gign1.jpg|Concept art of a GIGN soldier with a Gas Mask and a Riot Shield. Desert.png|A GIGN soldier with a Desert Eagle. MW3-AWM-4.jpg|GIGN Riot Shield squad members wielding MP5s in Survival mode. GIGN flag.jpg|A captured GIGN point in Domination. GIGN G36C.png|A GIGN soldier with a G36C. Mw3 GIGN Model.png|GIGN models Trivia *The GIGN's picture in Survival Mode shows that they have green outfits but in gameplay, they are blue. *The GIGN's victory theme is the same as the PMC's spawn theme. *Their spawn theme can be heard in the middle part of "Return to Sender" mission. *The GIGN share the same first person model as the SAS. *The third person model of GIGN snipers is very similar to the SAS model. *The GIGN's spawn theme comes from the track "Paris Siege" composed by Brian Tyler. *The GIGN along with the PMC are the only factions to not have a bladed weapon in the symbol. Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Spawn Theme GIGN's spawn theme Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Victory Theme GIGN's victory theme Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 GIGN Defeat Theme GIGN's defeat theme References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Factions